


R-U-mine

by JunkyPerv



Series: Racers and groupies [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Russian fanfiction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан треники попросил сайд-драббл к моему макфасси фику Guess What? I'm Not A Robot (гонщик Майкл, все дела). сайд-стори не вышло, получился фьючер-стори xD я знаааю, что я говорила, что все вольны представлять сами, чем там все закончилось, но это вот драббл о том, как Я бы себе это представила) ну так. чисто... кусок xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-U-mine

Часы на приборной панели мигали светло-зелеными огоньками: время близилось к двум часам ночи, и Майкл уже почти полчаса едва не засыпал в машине в ожидании МакЭвоя. Радио томно тянуло полуночные программы, и когда Джеймс не взял трубку в третий раз, Майкл выругался, вылез из машины и направился через парковку и сквер к дому, где жил Джеймс, но, видимо, оставаться там больше не собирался.

На звонок ему ответили через пару минут: все это время Майкл ждал, привалившись боком к стене и потирая глаза, пока пространство за закрытой дверью вспыхивало неоднозначной руганью. Джеймс открыл дверь, выдохнул что-то вроде «еще пять минут» и снова направился внутрь, оставляя проход свободным.

Майкл не был уверен, что следовать за ним было хорошей идеей. Он вообще терпеть не мог подобные разборки, к тому же усталость накатывала каждый час с двойной силой, и последнее, чего ему хотелось сейчас — это неловко топтаться в чужой гостиной.

Джеймс в это время запихивал ноутбук в рюкзак и бегал по комнатам, как полоумная мартышка, сгребая в кучу вещи и заталкивая в большую чемоданообразную сумку.

\- Какой же ты нахуй лицемер, - рычал на МакЭвоя его... сожитель... бывший парень. Майкл понятия не имел, кем он теперь тому приходился.

Джеймс выдохнул и повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Послушай, это, - тут МакЭвой ткнул себя пальцем в скулу и зашипел, потому что размахнулся слишком сильно и неудачно попал в расползавшийся над щекой синяк, который Майкл до этого заметить не успел, - я заслужил. Мне жаль. Но я сказал тебе правду, так что не смей обзывать меня лицемером. И если ты еще раз попытаешься дать мне по роже, я ударю в ответ и оторву тебе нахрен яйца.

Твою мать, это было даже горячо. Майкл был бы совсем не против посмотреть на отчаянно колотившего кого-нибудь Джеймса, а потом опрокинуть его на пол и выебать до ожогов от ковра на локтях, коленях и лопатках.

Парня звали Дейвом, насколько Майкл помнил, щетина у него на голове была не слишком длиннее щетины на лице, и чем он занимался по жизни Майкл уже успел забыть. Дейв стукнул ладонью по стене, а Майкл почесал подбородок.

\- Конечно. Еще и этот тебе поможет, - Майкл в ответ на подобное обвинение в свой адрес только скептически приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Тебе помочь? - спросил он у Джеймса, который в тот момент уже почти прыгал на сумке, утрамбовывая ее содержимое, и застегивал молнию.

\- Спасибо, я уже почти, - ответил Джеймс и триумфально дотянул язычок молнии до конца.

\- Джеймс, - позвал его Дейв, и МакЭвой сел на свою сумку и молча поднял на него взгляд.

Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, и именно этого Майкл и ожидал. И желал бы оказаться сейчас где-нибудь на другом этаже, а лучше в другой части города.

\- Ты просто сука, если можешь сейчас еще и в глаза мне спокойно смотреть, - выплюнул Дейв, цепляясь за столешницу кухонного острова, рядом с которым стоял.

\- Иди ты к черту, - ответил Джеймс, перекинул рюкзак через плечо, схватил сумку за ручки и направился к выходу.

Точнее направился бы, если бы одна из ручек в этот момент смачно не оторвалась, почти выскальзывая у него из рук.

\- Черт. Черт! Я забыл, что эту долбаную рвань надо было выкинуть еще черт знает сколько времени назад, - зло бормотал Джеймс, заливаясь румянцем, то ли от негодования, то ли от смущения. Чтобы облегчить его мучения и не дать выставить себя идиотом, Майкл оказался рядом в несколько шагов, подхватил сумку-инвалида на руки и потащил к входной двери.

***

Дороги в Нью Йорке даже ночью не бывали свободными, но в этот раз Майкл вел машину неспешно и специально выбирал путь подлиннее, просто потому что сейчас это казалось уместным.

Джеймс был рядом на переднем сидении, смотрел в окно, кусая губы. На его лице, словно рваный фиолетовый цветок, любитель темноты и влажности, распускался синяк.

\- Знаешь, что самое забавное? Изначально, это была моя квартира. Я в ней жил, черт возьми. Но когда у меня закончился договор аренды и он как раз ко мне переезжал, мы решили новый договор заключить на его имя, потому что у него кредитная история была лучше или что-то вроде того. А теперь это официально его квартира! Мне нравилась эта квартира, черт, - МакЭвой болтал, хотя и привычно, но как-то без особого энтузиазма, и постукивал рукой по стеклу.

\- Херово, что я могу сказать, - ответил Майкл. - Он тебе врезал?

Джеймс коснулся синяка кончиками пальцев и поморщился:

\- Ага. Но я могу его понять. Я знаю, что я виноват. Во всем.

Когда неделю назад они, полупьяные и полубезумные, трахались сначала у Майкла на заднем сидении машины, а потом в его квартире — всю ночь, раскидывая по полу обертки от презервативов, оставляя после себя мокрые отпечатки на лаковых столешницах, отполированных стеклах и смятых простынях, тогда Джеймс предрекал нечто вроде синяка у себя под глазом в качестве последствий.

\- Замороженный горох у меня в морозилке всегда к твоим услугам. Может, стоило сделать это не посреди недели?

МакЭвой мотнул головой и вытянул руки у себя над головой, потягиваясь:

\- Все, что мне нужно, у меня на ноутбуке. Знаешь, я думал, что все это будет как-то... более болезненно и горько. Но теперь, после этой чертовой недели непрерывного стресса, мне кажется... я чувствую себя чертовки хорошо. Ты знаешь, что ты какое-то проклятье всей моей несчастной жизни?

Майкл засмеялся, обнажая зубы:

\- Иди ты нахер, Джеймс! И даже не начинай про проклятье, всю жизнь и все в этом духе.

«Я могу сказать то же самое о тебе», - не стал добавлять он вслух.


End file.
